


Bring you all of my love

by hopeinyourheart



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, a miracle, for a change, not that much angst either, transfer angst and feelings, why is this all they are now smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeinyourheart/pseuds/hopeinyourheart
Summary: It had been two weeks since the phone call where Loris had no clue what to door Loris has a decision to make, lucky for him he has one Emre Can (and their dog)





	Bring you all of my love

**You free**  

 **Training**  

 **Ok**  

Loris presses his lips against the side of his phone and closes his eyes. He doesn’t know what to do. And the only person whose advice he wants isn’t here right now. The locker room is empty but he doesn’t think his teammates advice would be useful anyway.  

 **What is it** , Loris reads over the text and decides not to reply back. He couldn’t think about this until training was over. He doesn’t need anymore distractions so he shoves his phone to the back of his locker and focuses on catching the ball repeatedly until he can go home and think this through.  

When he does get home he kicks back on the couch after feeding his dog. Banksy falls asleep next him and Loris finally unlocks his phone again.  

Emre has sent two more texts. 

 **What** **’** **s up lo** ,  **call me when you can.**  

That was five hours ago. Loris starts typing out a text but half way through, he gives up and leans his head against the back of the couch.  

 **Nothing** **,**  he types instead and hits send.  

 **Really** **????** **You never text me in the middle of training.**  

 **Can't a guy miss you.**  

 **You never admit you miss me either**. 

A smile tugs at the corner of Loris’ lips because he was right and at that exact moment his phone rings.  _Shit,_ Emre would definitely know something was up now because if he could read it in the texts, he was an expert at hearing Loris’ bullshit way of dismissing his problems.

Which is why he’s considering not picking it up. But it was Emre and he would know what to do and he was the only person Loris really wanted to talk too. About anything. All the time. 

“You’re right I don’t miss you,” he says when he finally answers.  

“Bullshit.”  

Loris giggles. “What are you doing?”  

“Watching a box set.” 

“Which one?” 

“Suits.”  

“Ah.” They had started watching it together and never got the chance to finish it.  

“What’s up Lolito?"  

“Nothing.”  

“You gonna keep bullshitting or are you going to tell me the truth. Don’t make me get the next plane out because I will.”  

“Do it then.”  

“Next month I promise.”  

Loris sighs. He said that last month and Loris had promised the month before but it never happened. They hadn't seen each other in a long while and every time they think they’re going to meet up something happens.

“I promise,” Emre insists and Loris appreciates his enthusiasm. 

“I’m thinking of leaving.”  

“What?” 

“Liverpool. I’m thinking of leaving.” 

“Why?” 

“Why did you leave?” 

“Playing time.” 

“Exactly.” 

“For where though.” 

Loris shrugs and Emre ends the call which confuses him for all of two seconds until the call comes through as a video request which he answers.

Emre looks the same but his hair is fluffy and curly instead of gelled and slicked back. Loris loved it best when it was like that.  

It reminds him of their lazy days or post sex or when it felt like nothing would ever change. When everything was easy and right and they were together. Emre smiles at him and suddenly Loris feels one hundred times better. He smiles back and wishes with an ache in his heart that he was right next to him.  

“Where?” Emre asks.    

“Somewhere in turkey.” 

Emre nods. “And you want to leave?” Loris looks away and chews on his bottom lip.   

“Lo.” 

“Hmmm.” 

“If you don’t want to leave then don’t go. They can’t push you out. It’s not on the fans or the boss; it’s your choice. What do you want?”  

“I want to play.”  

“You can play at Liverpool.” 

“Barely.”  

“It’s something, if you want it.” 

“I don’t know Emre. I don’t want to bench warm.” 

“I know.” 

“Tell me what to do," Loris groans with an arm over his eyes and his head titled back again. Dramatic could be his middle name.  

“It’s your choice.”  

“You’re not being a good boyfriend.” he moves his arm and looks at Emre.  

“Cus I'm not telling you what to do? You hate when I tell you what to do.”  

“Shut up. You have permission now.”  

“Ok then, Loris, you shut up and let me see Banksy.” 

“He’s sleeping and he doesn’t even like you.” 

“Jealous.” 

“I’m not.” 

“He likes me better than you," Emre sticks his tongue out at him and it’s the most childish thing Loris has seen which makes him burst out laughing before he turns the phone so it’s facing a sleeping Bansky for Emre to see.  

“Look, he doesn’t even want to see you.” Loris tells him when turns the screen back to face him.  

“Can you turn the phone back I don’t want to see your face.”  

“You love my face.”  

“Debatable.” 

“Point 1; it’s the best face on earth, debate that.”  

Emre shakes his head with a fond smile, “you’re an idiot.”  

“Your idiot.” Emre hums in agreement.  

“Turkey’s not bad Loris. And it’s not far from Italy. Or Germany. We'd be closer. But only leave if u want to.”   

“I’m guaranteed a starting spot. I’m 25 Em. That’s barely five years left before I aren’t shit and no club wants me.”  

“You’re so old,” Emre teases. 

“Fuck off asshole. Does that make you my twink then?” he adds, raising his eyebrows for emphasis. 

“Pfft don’t think so.”  

“Besides who says you only have five years left. Just go and play and let the ageist pricks say what they want. Age and experience and all that. You worry too much.” 

Loris nods in agreement. “You’re the only person I wanted to tell.” He glances away and worries his bottom lip between his teeth.  

Emre smiles warmly, “do you feel better?”  

Loris shrugs, “I guess. Seeing your dumb face has its perks sometimes.” 

“Sometimes?”  

Loris shrugs again and they spend the rest of the evening talking about the fifth season of suits. 

* 

Loris startles out of his skin when a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he instantly knows who it is when he sees the hands resting on his torso. “I’m going to call security to throw you out for harassment.”  

Emre giggles against the side of his neck, his breath warming Loris’ skin, making him lean back into him completely. Loris had a game in an hour and suddenly he was being ambushed by his very possessive boyfriend. “Go on then, call them. I'm not leaving without a fight.” 

“I don’t doubt it. Maybe later,” Loris turns around and pulls him forward for a kiss which turns heated in a matter of seconds. They were in the kit room of the stadium which was empty thankfully. They both pull away reluctantly, “what are you doing here?” Loris asks him right against his lips, rubbing circles against the skin at the back of his neck. Emre's grip tightens on his hips and all Loris wants to do is take him back to his apartment and push him down against the sheets.  

“Came to watch your first game.” Loris can’t help the huge grin that spreads across his features.  _R_ _ight_ _,_ _y_ _ea_ _h_ _,_ _the game_ _._ For a minute Loris had completely forgot; going home was going to have to wait for a while.  

It had been two weeks since the phone call where Loris had no clue what to do and since then he had decided to join Besiktas. He was happy here and now Emre was paying him surprise visits which was the highest perk he could receive because if this was going to become an occurrence maybe he made the right decision after all.

“That’s so romantic.”  

“Shut up," Emre groans in smitten annoyance. Loris sees right through him and leans in to kiss him again running his fingers over his jaw and pressing in slightly to kiss him deeper before Emre pushes him back slightly with his hands on his chest. “Game, remember.” 

Loris groans this time, frustrated,pulling at Emre's bottom lip before moving to his neck and placing kisses along the line of it. “I missed you,” Loris had watched most of his games, and they talked constantly but none of it was anything compared to this; having Emre back in his arms and feeling him move under his hands and kissing him. 

They had talked about meeting up during the international break which Loris had never been more grateful for. He was sad for Emre that he didn’t get called up but most of him screamed with joy that he hadn’t because the selfish part of him just wanted a few days to spend with his long-term boyfriend. Besides it seemed like Emre wanted the same thing.   

“I can tell,” Emre says in a rough voice and Loris laughs against his neck, pulling back and pressing his thumbs into his cheekbones, leaning their foreheads together. “Don’t you have to get back?”  

“Hmmm,” Loris hums, having no intention to move in the slightest. It had been too long, he deserved this moment. “You didn’t tell me you were coming.” They booked a mini trip to the south coast of Turkey, (a place Emre knew well) during the international break but Emre never mentioned this visit. 

“I wanted to surprise you.”  

“Good job.”  

“I did do well didn’t I,” he boasts.  

“You’re so smug.” Emre just nods and pecks him on the lips again 

“I’ll see you in two hours,” he tells him as he opens the door and walks with Loris back through the stadium where Loris enters the locker room and Emre heads to the stands.  

Loris was unsure on whether or not to leave Liverpool but with Emre here in the stands Loris felt light for the first time in a long while. This was a new start and it was turning out pretty well. He finds himself unable to tamp down on the smile overtaking his features as the team walks out on the pitch but he really doesn’t care all that much.  

As they line up Loris looks up towards the stands and sees Emre sitting there watching him, Loris smiles at him with a small wave and a wink. Two hours and they could go back to Loris’ apartment and pretend the world didn’t exist. Two hours until their break started and they could finally be together with nothing in the way. No sea separating them. No football keeping them apart.  

Loris couldn’t wait.  

**Author's Note:**

> i was meant to upload this before Loris' debut w besiktas but i didn't get the chance, i hate how this ship is now just transfer angst so its a good job we can fix it with words :DD  
> anyway thanks for reading


End file.
